Letting Us Off Easy
by Nerd Herder
Summary: First VM fic. Veronica realizes her real feelings for Piz. Just what I think should've happened in 3.17 Debasement Tapes. Please R & R! PizVeronica


**A/N: This is set during the timeline of episode 3.17 "Debasement Tapes." It's a spin-off type fic that uses the main plotlines of the episode and modifies quite a few things. **

'_I owe you an apology.' She had said, as she took their drinks and set them down on the balcony._

'_You do?' He asked, confused as to what the apology was for._

'_You've been so sweet to me and I really like hanging out with you.' She paused to see if he was getting where this was going only to see he had a slight smile on his face. 'You're great.' She continued._

'_I've just—I've been so focused on my own romantic drama, I've been kind of blind of everything lse.' She paused once more to see that he's finally starting to see where it's going. _

'_Basically, what I'm saying is that I think your head may have been in one place and mine's been in ano—'_

_Before she could finish, she was interrupted by him lightly taking her head in his hands and gently laying his lips on hers. Despite thoughts in her mind to pull away, she doesn't. _

_Before she could do or say anything, Piz, with a smile on his face, pulled away and said, 'Just friends… I get it.'_

_He leaves and she couldn't seem to do anything but gape._

She couldn't seem to get that night out of her head. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that she felt as he kissed her. _What was that? Could I actually like--_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her phone.

'Hello?' She says into the phone.

'Hey V.' She hears from the other end.

'Wallace. Uh, what's up?'

'I have this assignment for film studies that requires me to watch some old chick flick. I was wonderin' if you wanted to watch it with me.'

'Oh, sure. You can come over and we'll have a girls' night!' She answers sarcastically.

'Ha. Ha. Ok, so I'll see you later?'

'Yeah. Bye.' She says as she turns off the phone and walks to the kitchen.

--

'So, Piz didn't say anything? About the whole party thing.' Veronica asked Wallace randomly as they watch a movie for Wallace's class at her apartment.

'Like how you two made out made out in the hall and then you took off?' Wallace says jokingly.

Veronica opens her mouth to reply but realizes she has nothing to bite back with.

'Why does it matter anyway?' Wallace asks, noting down his thoughts on the movie.

'Nothing… It's just.' Veronica paused, 'Never mind that. How's he acting though?'

'Wait, I thought you didn't want to talk about it.' Wallace said, 'Do you really want me to talk to you about this?'

'Wh- I just wanted to make sure I, as you said, let him off easy and put him out of his misery.' Veronica replied defensively.

'Well, he's acting like he normally does.'

'Oh.' Veronica says in a high-pitched, seemingly disappointed tone. 'I just thought he would…'

'Ok, that's enough. You're starting to make me think you actually care about his feelings.' Wallace interrupted jokingly. 'Now be quiet, I gotta finish this.' Wallace says, pointing to the TV screen.

_Oh, you have no idea. _Veronica thought, upset at her thwarted attempt to just tell someone how she felt.

**---**

'Piz!' Veronica said into her phone after she had seen the caller ID.

'Hey, Veronica. I need to talk to you about something,' She heard Piz reply from the other end.

'Actually I wanted to talk to you too. I—' Veronica paused for a while, 'Need to apologize. At the party I was irresponsible. I think we should file the party away and just be friends… for now.'

'Uh, I kinda got that. I'm actually calling because I need help with a case thing.'

_Frak. _'Oh.' Veronica said, reluctantly.

'Could you come over to the Grand and help me with the, uh, thing?' Piz asked from the other end.

'Sure, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye.' Veronica said, shutting off her phone.

'For now, huh?' Mac questioned, smirking.

'Uh, What?' Veronica asked, surprised. She hadn't thought Mac had listened in the whole time she was talking to Piz.

'You said friends… for now.' Mac teased, with a now huge smirk plastered on her face.

'Well…' Veronica started off.

'Wait, you're not falling for Piz are you?' Mac continued, chuckling, 'Huh. It's seems you didn't have to let him off easy. You need to let yourself off easy.'

'Wh- Hey! I didn't say anythi—'

Veronica was interrupted by her phone.

'Hello? Ok, I'm on my way.' She said into the phone.

'Saved by the bell.' Mac said, laughing.

'It- Wait, I have to go.' Veronica said, gruffly brushing off Mac's questions.

'See you later!' Mac shouted playfully as Veronica walked out of the cafeteria.

**---**

'So you surviving?' Wallace asked, putting down his drink.

'Surviving what?' Veronica asked, taking a bite of her salad.

'Helpin' Piz! You know, his puppy dog eyes on you all the time.' Wallace answered.

'It's weird. Like you said, normal Piz. Like nothing ever happened.' Veronica replied, seemingly disappointed.

'And that bothers you because making out with you is supposed to be some kind of life changing experience?' Wallace asked tauntingly.

Veronica smiled and said, 'I don't know, I just… why are we talking about this?' trying to change the subject.

'Aw, don't tell me you're refusing to talk about it. I thought you like girls' night-type conversations.' Wallace asked.

'Seriously? Do you know but at all?' Veronica asked, once again chaging the subject and avoiding his questions.

**---**

'Worst year of my life.' Piz explained as he sat in the passenger seat of her car.

'When I was on Dance Team, I tried to convince to do a routine to "Why You Shot Me Down" but changed the words to "We Threw A Touchdown."' Veronica added, as she kept her eyes on the road.

'Wait, you were on a dance team?' Piz asked playfully.

"I was a dance teamer with a deep soul.' Veronica said as a defense. 'Plus, I thought Desmond was cute. Who knew he turn out to be such a wastoid lech.'

'It's always been like that.' Piz continued, 'Still, it's going to be a good show, I'm glad we saved it.'

They both stayed awkwardly quiet for a few moments.

'Good thing I got the nerve to call you.' Piz commented, breaking the silence.

'Why wouldn't you have called?'

'You know, I, thought it might be awkward. Me and You, after, uh, that.' Piz emphasized.

They both chuckled at his statement.

'I'm glad it's not. Awkward.' Veronica said.

'Oh, it is. I'm very uncomfortable. I thought it would be more uncomfortable.' Piz pauses and laughs as Veronica starts to laugh too.

_Oh, yeah. This is not awkward at all… _Veronica thought sarcastically as she focused back on the road.

**---**

'You realize you left your fate in a spineless and semi-alcoholic, has-been rock star.' Veronica comments.

'What you gonna do.' Piz says, shrugging his shoulders.

Veronica smiles. _Huh. _

--

_**My Before and After, My Before and After-**_

_**She found that arm that was true,**_

Veronica looked up at Piz who was standing beside her. _He really was sweet. He may not be bad boy he's… he's Piz._

_**Some work of genius she…**_

'Piznarski?' Veronica calls towards Piz, smiling.

Piz looks over at her in response. He too is smiling.

'You're a good guy.' Veronica says, smiling sheepishly, in a flirtatious but subtle manner.

He flashes her one of his bright smiles and turns back to the show.

She pretends to look back as well but as she does, she carefully grabs his hand and envelopes it with hers.

--

'Hey Veronica.' Piz calls to her as they're exiting the club. 'Uh, back there… you uh…'

'What you did for Desmond was great, Piz.' Veronica said, grinning.

'So uh, we're good right?' Piz continues, 'Just friends?'

'Actually…' Veronica continued on as she walked towards him with a big grin etched unto her features.

'I was thinking more than just friends.'

'Wha- huh? I—You said--

She interrupts him as she brushes his lips with hers.

Piz, wearing dazed expression and a wide smile, exhales in exasperation and asks, 'Um, wow. What are you doing?'

Veronica, with as big as a smile as his, replies 'Letting us down easy.'

With that, she brings her lips once again to his.

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
